Forced or Not
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Temari comes into Konoha after Tsunade decides to set up her students on blind dates. Temari plays it safe and pretends to be Shikamaru's girlfriend, how long will that last? For Raz.
1. Neji

**Forced or Not**

**((**_**Chapter 1-Neji.))**_

"I'm going to show you what is forced and what is simple…" Shikamaru told me simply. I nodded and rolled my eyes at him, "Because apparently you don't want anything to do with the blind dating that is going around, Tsunade made the decision that it is the most fun thing ever. If you ask me it's troublesome." I nodded again and wrinkled my nose, _blind dating._ I didn't like the way that sounded. "Apparently you are clueless on love- and before you counter me with some remark- I do know more than you- if you watch you realize."

"Whatever, who are our first targets?" I asked looking around not noticing anyone that was completely familiar. It was seven o' clock in the morning and nothing had happened since I came here except this blind dating game. I sighed thinking of how stupid this was and how most had to do it because they were forced.

"Neji, is going with three girls today, one for breakfast, one for lunch, then one for dinner, then he else picks or he gets an earful from Lady Tsunade." He told me as Neji walked in and sat at the table across from us. Shikamaru took a drink from his coffee cup and pointed to Neji. "His first date is…" He stopped and watched as Sakura sat down. "It's already a wreck, Mr. No-Emotion is completely ignoring her, not even a hi."

"I see, but why are we doing this?" I asked looking at Shikamaru from the corner of my eye. He yawned and then set his drink down softly. I looked back at Sakura and Neji who were now in a conversation, that looked as if she was the only one talking and he was nodding.

"Do you want to sit there?" He asked, boredom in his voice. "Anyway, it's something to do… The clouds aren't out today and I rather do this than nothing, well, I have to be with you, guide you and all." I shook my head at his question and looked back at him. "It's clearly forced."

"But he doesn't seem to be forcing anything." I said examining him again. Shikamaru shook his head. I looked at him and waited for an explanation. I waited until he finished taking another sip.

"She has to ponder when thinking of stuff to say, she has to watch her tongue. And he has to force himself to be more than apathetic, he is forcing himself to look at her and to nod." He told me and the waitress filled his cup up again. I nodded now understanding, I took a sip of my coffee and then collected my things. Shikamaru already had a take out cup, we had planned ahead.

"I'm going to go home, start dinner, do something, avoid the Hokage at any costs." I said paying my half of the bill. Shikamaru picked up the money and gave it to me and paid for the whole bill shrugging at my expression. I waited for him and once he paid we left together. He walked me to my door and then followed me in.

"I'm going to stay here if that's alright? We are going to lunch together and you are going to pay." He said. I grinded my teeth together and then glared at him, but he was lying on my couch, asleep, or at least close. "You are very troublesome, trying to bore a hole in my head with that glare?" He chuckled and I stood there with a bewildered expression on my face. How did he know? His eyes were closed, had we spent that much time together?

"You go to sleep, I'm going to-" I stopped, what was I going to do? I turned to the sleeping figure and decided that I would go to my room and polish my fan. I sat on my bed and pulled out the note from Gaara signaling the reasons why I would be here, to strengthen the bond and everything. "Gaara…" I whispered to myself, Matsuri and Kankuro would watch over him, and Gaara wasn't helpless. I got up a couple minutes later and walked back out to Shikamaru's bed. I sat on the table in front of the couch. He didn't even move. I sighed and smiled at the jerk. He looked peaceful. I moved and accidentally kicked him. He slowly opened his eyes and they met mine and he didn't advert his gaze he only stared deeper.

"Temari." He finally said and I rolled my eyes at him and got up. He followed suit and then sat on the counter in the kitchen. "What are we going to do?" He asked and I shrugged, "You wanna play shogi?" I cocked my head, what an odd decision, I mean, nobody asked them to play shogi in the Sand, it was an old person's game. "We can go to my house…"

"I have a board." I told him and walked into my room pulling the shogi board from under my bed. "I don't really play, I know the rules and the basics, but let's play." I told him and he put the game together and we sat there, playing shogi.

**11:47 am**

"If. You. Move. That. Piece. I. Will. Leave. Wait this is my house, I'm not leaving you will. Don't. Touch. That. Piece. I will knock you into next week!" I gritted my teeth and yelled at him as he won the umpteenth game. "I hate you." I told him.

"Is someone a sore loser, come on, let's go to lunch…" He said getting up and I got up too. "Remember, you pay this time." He said and I shot a glare his way. I, unwillingly, took more money, to pay for whatever he would get. He watched and waited, not too patient. I took my sweet time and then I finally followed him to the door.

Once at the restaurant, we sat at the same table and I ordered a sandwich, he ordered a salad. I watched him pick at it, and I looked over at Neji's table to find him there again, this time Hinata sat across from him. I was shocked my head snapped back to look at Shikamaru, he smiled. "I thought they were cousins?"

"Lady Tsunade will try anything and since Neji's never shown a special liking for girls, I'm guessing she's trying everything possible." He said, quite bored. I shrugged and watched the couple. They were better then Sakura and Neji, I mean, they were talking and Hinata smiled. "It still looks forced." He mumbled. I looked back at him and I shook my head. "It is the hardest thing for Neji to even look at her, see he's avoiding eye contact and she's pressuring herself to talk to him and to smile at the right times, it's forced."

"So, is everything forced." I asked a hard edge in my voice, he shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied and I looked back at the couple, this time I examined them and looking closer it was forced. They both looked uncomfortable, like they wanted to go home, Neji's fist were clenched, and Hinata was constantly biting her lip. "I'm done, are you?" He asked. I hadn't even touched my food, I was caught up at the sight of the couple, although I nodded and paid for the whole meal.

"I'm going home, thanks." I said outside the restaurant. He nodded.

"I'll walk you home and then pick you up for dinner." He replied and we began walking, a comfortable silence filling the air. He walked me all the way home and then left with a short, 'bye.'

I instantly felt something missing as he disappeared I rolled my eyes and walked inside and sat at the table, suddenly the door creaked open, very familiar faces appeared. "Hey, Temari." Matsuri said coming in. I smiled at her and Gaara and Kankuro followed her in. "We thought we'd come visit you…"

I scrutinized them, they were hiding something, "Out with it." I commanded watching them all exchange a look.

"Well, Temari, the Kazekage here is getting himself married…" Kankuro told me, I froze and then looked from Matsuri to Gaara and then I got up and hugged Matsuri.

"Aww, that is adorable, I'm so happy for you guys!" I gushed as I ruffled my brother's hair, he flinched and I ignored it. "Why did you guys decide now?"

"We are waiting until you come back, but Gaara proposed yesterday when we were traveling over here." Matsuri told me, Gaara didn't seem to like that Matsuri was telling me the whole story so he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kankuro joined him as Matsuri continued talking.

"So, can we stay for dinner?" Kankuro asked. I shrugged and then remember something.

"I'm going out, the Hokage wants to have me over." I lied swiftly and turned to the stove. "I'll start something though." I told them banging around in the drawers.

**3:12pm**

Two knocks alerted me. I started for the door and Kankuro and Gaara looked over at me, curiously, with a prying gaze. I stood there, one hand on the door. I was dressed nicely and they believed that I was going to have dinner with the Hokage. I didn't anticipate this moment. "It's my guide," I started opening the door, "You remember Shikamaru, he has to show me to the Hokage's dinner." I told them with a wave and I walked out. I heard behind from a very intelligent Matsuri, she notices too much.

"It's a date, or something very close, Mari's a bad liar." I heard. I rolled my eyes and Shikamaru and I walked into the restaurant for the third time. This time I ordered a salad and he ordered some kind of soup. I sat there watching as Neji walked in with his date this time, he pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, smiling at him, their voices even reached us sometimes.

"Your turn, is it forced or not?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged and looked back. He watched me as I scrutinized Tenten and Neji, they were sitting there and he didn't seem to mind that she was talking excessively and he even joined sometimes. He smiled at her and kept his eyes on her not even glancing at the waitress.

"That can't be forced." I whispered and continued watching them, they were cute and if you looked they were holding hands under the table. "No it cannot."

"It isn't." Shikamaru smirked at me. "It's easier to spot the one that isn't than the one that is." He said confusing me for a mere second. "I'm done. And it seems you are too." He said and I nodded to him. "How about we each pay half this time?" He said laying half of the bill out.

"Deal." I agreed taking out half. We paid and then left, Tenten and Neji were still there. He walked me to my door and we stood there awkwardly. "Today was great, thanks…" I mumbled and turned for the door.

"I bet you'll love tomorrow then." He told me and then walked off. I smiled and walked into my house. I stopped dead when I saw Gaara's and Kankuro's expressions. I shrugged at them and began walking to my room. "It wasn't a date, I promise, I don't like him, is that understood, don't worry about me." I mumbled and they must have heard because I looked back and they were on the couch. I changed into regular clothes and I curled up in a ball on my bed, _I don't like him, do I?_


	2. Sasuke

**Forced or Not**

**Chapter 2**

"This is troublesome." I muttered, oh no, I didn't just say that this was 'troublesome.' Matsuri looked at me from the corner of her eye as she looked through my drawers, I allowed her too which isn't proving to be a good idea. Matsuri stood straight and put her hands on her hips and looked me straight in the eye. "Would you mind turning back into that shy girl scared of weapons?" I asked meekly. She shook her head and then rolled her eyes. Her brown hair was longer than it used to be, she must be trying to become Gaara's perfect girl, to bad she doesn't already see she's his perfect girl.

"Shikamaru and you!" She squealed and pawed through my drawers again and I rolled my eyes, "He likes green, right?" She asked pulling out something. My eyes widened in fear, Matsuri was never allowed in here again. "Answer me." She commanded holding the green monstrosity crumpled in her hand. I nodded and she threw the shirt at me and then opened another drawer, it was, like, five o' clock in the morning… Why me? "Put them on." She commanded throwing another thing at me. I disappeared into my bathroom and changed swiftly looking at my reflection. It was a green v-neck and a red pleated skirt, God, Matsuri's style is odd, I mean, I never would have even tried matching these colors up.

"Matsuri, are you sure that this is necessary?" I asked and she nodded excitedly. I didn't even want to hear anything about love; I finally decided that I didn't want to fight with her, so I walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen. Kankuro and Gaara were standing in there talking; when I came in they both stopped and cast glances at me. I smiled and spun for them. Kankuro clapped and Gaara just stood there. I sighed and sat on the counter crossing my legs.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Kankuro asked. I rolled my eyes and shot Matsuri a warning glance. She shrugged and moved past me to Gaara, she looked so happy and motherly. Since when is she euphoric every second, oh, they are engaged-I don't even want to know… Oh, great mental image, and I mean, my brother! EW… Matsuri leaned against the counter and smiled at me.

"I'm not going on a 'date,' as if; you know that I don't like anyone like that." I told them and Kankuro rolled his eyes, Gaara turned to Matsuri and started a conversation about something or other. I sighed again and waited. When did that stupid restaurant open? Six o' clock, probably, I mean, that's when we went last time, I think… "Where is that lazy bastard?" I growled and Matsuri laughed at me.

"Be patient, it'll pay off." Matsuri said and I growled at her. I hated morning people. "So, while you are out, I am going to go to the store, you need more stuff, it's practically empty in here!" Matsuri announced clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes again and then closed them. Patience… Was something that I didn't like. Matsuri ran into the other room and then came back out, she held something out to me and I stood there in astonishment.

"I will never wear pink, not even for you." I said turning up my nose at the dress design. She pouted and then started muttering things. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time, how could I live with these people? "How about the bridesmaid wearing blue?" I inquired and she perked up and looked at Gaara, he nodded and she jumped up and down in delight. "Okay, okay, Matsuri, calm down." I instructed as I went to the door, Matsuri stopped and stared at the door. I nodded as I opened the door to reveal Shikamaru, who was prepared to begin knocking. "Bye guys." I called shutting the door. Shikamaru gave me an once-over and then shrugged.

"Okay, troublesome woman, let's go." He said and I followed him, "Sasuke's dates are today, Neji's last date went well, in Tsunade's book it did…" He started and I nodded, "Yea, she has some sort of spies. She is planning on finding me and setting me up next." He told me, I felt a pang of jealousy for the girls that he would be set up with and then I shook the feeling away, why should I be jealous?

"That sucks." I mumbled sitting in the small booth we sat in yesterday. He sat across from me and then nodded. The waitress came up and we order two coffees and then he looked up at the ceiling, as if in thought, then he slowly met my gaze and his eyes were softer and somewhat-what was the word? "So…"

"I was wondering if you would pose as my girlfriend, you know, in front of Tsunade…" He trailed off and he caught me off guard. I shook myself out of the trance and his eyes were pleading. I nodded slowly and he sighed. "That way, I won't be sent on a date with Ino, or Hinata." I smiled at him softly although; with his eyes closed he couldn't see. I looked over at the table Neji sat at and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke sitting there, fingers clasped together. I looked over at the door as Sakura entered. Sasuke didn't look up, not even when she sat down, he was pouting.

"Their date is defiantly forced." I said and Shikamaru put his coffee down and looked over at the couple. I watched Shikamaru analyze them and then face me.

"It's hard to tell considering that it is Sasuke Uchiha over there, I'll have to watch the other dates but considering all logic then yes, it is forced." He told me and I mentally fought with myself, of course, I was never right. Never. "So, this is kind of boring, do you want to go home?" He asked after a moment of silence. I took another sip of my coffee and then tilted my head.

"No!" I gasped. "Matsuri is there…" I said, "She is a nightmare, in the mornings…" I told him and he nodded and I sat there and looked over at Sasuke and Sakura, "Does Sakura mind all the dates?" I asked and Shikamaru shrugged, I glared at him as he paid for breakfast. "But-"

"Don't worry, you have the day off, you are spending it with me, not Matsuri and Gaara." Shikamaru said and I nodded in a daze. I followed him out passing Sasuke and Sakura who waved at us and I waved back. "The clouds are out today, it's actually very nice out." He commented looking up at the sky causing me to look up and agree mentally. He turned suddenly and I followed his path and it led to a lone lush green hill. I stared at him as he casually got down and laid on the hill immediately closing his eyes, I followed suit, a little unsure. He opened his eyes to watch the clouds for a while and then turned to me, "Just relax." He whispered and I listened, or made an attempt.

I laid there and stared up at the clouds trying to find some hidden meaning or something to why they were so important in his life. After a while I peered at him to find out he was asleep. I felt like hitting him, but then thought better and decided to try to find that meaning again, I looked back at the clouds and I began to feel drowsy and I fell asleep.

-&-

When I awoke I noticed something immediately, my 'pillow' was moving, up and down. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying on Shikamaru, well, my head was on his chest and I was resting in the crook of his elbow. My arms were wrapped around his center and my hair was coming out of its ponytails. He yawned and then I looked up at him and there was panic in his eyes and my eyes softened. I knew that I moved when I was asleep, I never thought of it before. This was the reason that nobody slept with me at the Sand Village when Matsuri and Sari went on a mission with me. His obsidian eyes were locked with my teal eyes and neither of us looked away. "Did you sleep good?" He asked and I nodded.

"I slept very well actually, since Matsuri came to visit she wakes me up at 4 every morning…" I told him, he yawned and then nodded at me. "The nap was great." I said getting up and he pretended like nothing happened although in my mind I was freaking. What was he thinking? "Is it time for lunch?"

"Probably, we might even be a little late." He said getting up, he helped me up and we walked into the restaurant again. We sat down passing Sasuke and his date, Hinata. "They are doing better than Sakura and Sasuke, I mean there isn't any pressure for conversation." He analyzed and I ordered for both of us.

"So, you think that they are doing better?" I questioned and then looked over at them. "They aren't even talking to each other." I commented.

"Sometimes you don't need to talk." He said, "Like this." He told me and then took my hand from across the table and held it, then my eyes went from my hand to his eyes and I stared into them losing myself in the way they looked so open, inviting. I sat there staring into them and then suddenly he broke contact with me altogether as the food was set down.

"That was… Nice." I commented, blushing the slightest at my loss of words and the intimacy of the moment. He nodded, a faint blush on his features too. I looked back at Sasuke and Hinata and their moment of intimacy was there, open. "So, you mean…"

"It looks like it, but I have to see the third date to actually make sure." He said and I nodded this time. Still, I couldn't be right. "So, are you done?" He asked and I nodded again paying for the lunch.

"Come home with me." I told him and he followed me to my house, like he normally did but he walked in after me. Kankuro and Gaara turned immediately. Matsuri was washing dishes in the sink but she had enough time to throw something at both of the boys. Gaara caught it, but Kankuro flinched as it made contact with his groin. "Okay, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, this is Shikamaru…" I said uneasily and Matsuri waved and Gaara glared as Kankuro walked up to Shikamaru and shook his hand.

"So, um, what's up?" Kankuro asked and I shrugged. "You just randomly show up with a guy?" He asked and I turned to face him.

"This is my house, you are a guest. He is a guest. Got it?" I snapped and he put his hands up covering his face and slowly lowered them nodding. Matsuri walked up to Shikamaru and pulled him over to the kitchen where the rest of us were.

"Who is she exactly? You have said a lot about her, but who is she?" Shikamaru asked and Matsuri smiled at me.

"I'm Gaara's fiancé!" She exclaimed and Gaara blushed at the word fiancé. I laughed touching Gaara's cheek and he turned away quickly. "So you are the great Shikamaru!" She exclaimed and I glared at her.

"Great?" He asked and Kankuro finally joined the room. I glared at Matsuri from my position behind Shikamaru and in front of Gaara. Matsuri nodded and then bounced off down the hall. "She's an odd one."

"Well, we all are." Kankuro muttered earning a punch in the gut from me. He leaned over gripping the counter trying to regain balance and everything else he lost. Gaara gave Shikamaru one last glare and then followed Matsuri down the hall. "There they go, again, doing God knows what…" Kankuro muttered. "They are annoying, they got each other so whipped, they don't even know that they are whipped." He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell did Matsuri do to my house?!" I gasped looking around, everything was turned into something else, it was all expensive and nice. I heard Matsuri yell 'Your Welcome.' "You're dead!" I yelled to her.

"Calm down, it looks nice." Shikamaru said sitting on my new couch. I followed him into the other room and tried to calm down as I sat with him. "It does look very nice actually, reminds me of home." He muttered.

"Matsuri is dead." I growled and leaned onto the couch. "So, what should we do?" I asked and his eyes lite up, I blushed and nodded. "Shogi it is." I said and went to the board that was already set up.

-&-

"Somehow you are cheating." I told him and he shrugged, I had lost, every game. "It's dinnertime." I told him and he yawned and got up. I left with him following me. Somehow my brothers and wacky friend didn't hear us.

"Okay, I wonder who is next?" He asked sitting down. I glanced at the table and there was Sasuke. We ordered and about five minutes later, Naruto walked through the door. "This is a joke." Shikamaru whispered as Naruto went up to Sasuke's table, we heard them over at our table.

"Dude, this isn't even funny. I'm not gay and I'm not going on a date with Sasuke." Naruto muttered and I laughed. Sasuke just sat there a pained look on his face.

"I'm killing that old woman!" He growled. "Excuse me sir, but you can't be here and fight." The clerk said and they glared at him as he pushed them out. Shikamaru and I burst out in fits of laughter. I looked at him and decided- _I loved spending time with him._

_-&-_

"Well, dinner was great." I blushed at my doorstep and he didn't nod, instead, his face was instantly closer and there was a strange feeling covering us. I wanted something but I couldn't do it and neither could he. I walked closer to him and hugged him around his waist. "Thanks." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

_Wow, my heart is beating so quickly._

_**Okay, chapter 2 is out! Yay, I hope this is good, if you want to give me idea on other dates please do! I need three dates for Shino, Kiba, and Sai. Please Review and tell me how this is going.**_


	3. Kiba

**Forced or Not**

**Chapter 3**

_**This is for 'Nobody Special' your review made my day! Thanks for the help. **_

-&-

_I'll kill her, this better be an emergency… _I thought as I got out of bed, Matsuri was yelling and beating on my door. I opened it an enraged expression on my face. She smiled sheepishly at me and Kankuro and Gaara both gave me warning glares, my hands balled into fists and I gritted my teeth staring at Matsuri. "You overslept?" She said pitifully with an edge of questioning in her voice. I glared at her sharply as she looked innocently at me.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should come back in an hour." Someone said and I blushed. His voice was lazy and cautious. I peeked around Matsuri and Shikamaru was standing by my brothers. Matsuri gave me a look and I shut my door instantly, hearing Matsuri tell Shikamaru, "She'll be out in a minute." I ran into my bathroom and splashed water on my face and I patted it dry as I walked over to my closest and pulled out my regular outfit, not some monstrosity picked out by Matsuri. I put them on and then walked back into my bathroom and ran a comb through my hair, combing the knots out. I stood there looking at my appearance that could have been a lot worse then I froze, comb in my hair. _Why am I trying?_

Matsuri grabbed my hand and pulled me out, I dropped the comb and she pushed me towards Shikamaru. I blushed and then turned to shoot another glance at Matsuri. Gaara stepped towards Matsuri and I gave up and left with Shikamaru. He smiled sweetly at me and I felt my heart flutter. I returned his smile and we walked towards the restaurant. "Today is-"

"Kiba." He said passing Kiba and waving. We went and sat, I looked back at Kiba and watched with strange interest. The door opened and I watched as Ino came in and sat down. She sat down and I looked at Shikamaru. "Forced, she doesn't like Kiba." He said instantly. I nodded, they were best friends, I felt a pain rush through my chest, I didn't get to know Shikamaru like Ino did. "Tell me something interesting about you." He said as if reading my mind, I nodded.

I thought about the question, "Well, I despise wearing pink, I would have to say that I'm not a morning person, my attitude gets me in trouble constantly. I have two brothers, whom you have met, my mother and father are dead… I love sweets, I hate annoying people, and my hobby is star gazing." I told him and he nodded. "What about you?"

"I like to watch clouds, I dislike morning people. I like the color green, my mother is Yoshino and my father is Shikaku, whom you have seen before. I usually don't care about anything. I don't favor sweets, but I do enjoy them sometimes." He said yawning and then reaching for a cup of coffee that was ordered. I giggled, very un-Temari like and then reached out for mine, our fingers brushed and then our eyes locked. I felt my heart sputter and he mumbled an apology.

"Let's go, the clouds are out again today." I said getting up and he paid for the coffee. We left passing Ino and Kiba who were in a heated conversation about this and that. I rolled my eyes and then unknown to Shikamaru, I moved closer and intertwined our hands together. He noticed after a minute and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and we passed Tsunade. After we were away from her I thought of my excuse as I dropped his hand. "I wanted it to look as if we are a couple, you know?" I laughed nervously. _Why was I acting so differently?_

"Yea, that's what I thought… Although it was brilliant, I mean, I wouldn't have thought of that, thanks." He thanked me and I nodded as we reached the hill. He laid down and I followed suite, instead of trying to figure out hidden meanings in the clouds, I turned to face Shikamaru; he was facing me. We sat there and looked into each other's eyes. He seemed to not be able to take his eyes from mine. Although he must have forced himself to look away and he soon fell asleep again. I smiled softly at the sleeping figure. I didn't really know what I was doing but I moved closer to him and laid the same way I did yesterday, this time on purpose.

-&-

_Wow, I can hardly breath… _His scent was overpowering. I blushed as I realized that I do move when I sleep. I was on top of him. I opened my eyes and he smirked at me. I smiled and slowly got off of him, trying not to hit him or jab him. I succeeded and then watched as he got up and helped me up. "Good morning, I think it's time to go get some lunch." He said and I smiled at him as we began walking towards the restaurant, we entered and sat down at the table. Kiba was there, sitting with Hinata. "Look at that, he looks like he is trying to enjoy himself, poor Kiba…" He muttered and I looked at them and quickly lost interest.

"Okay, I'm going to have to skip dinner." I told him. He rose a thin eyebrow in question. "Okay, I'll cancel the other plans." I said and he laughed at my response. "Gaara wants me to cook, but Matsuri is there and she is so much better." I mumbled taking a drink from my drink. Shikamaru smiled at me and then took my hand from across the table.

I blushed but didn't make an outburst that would ruin this perfect moment. I sat there letting him hold my hand and letting him gaze into my eyes. "Tonight after dinner… Will you come with me?" I asked and he nodded. The moment ended there as we got up and then left. We walked through the streets and waved to several people that we knew. We passed children and hundreds of other people and things. Shizune ran up to us and we stood there.

"Shikamaru!" She exclaimed and Shikamaru was alarmed as she bent down to catch her breath. I watched my eyes wide. "Your mother-wants-to see you." She huffed out and Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror as mine closed in utter conclusion. "She is angry." Shikamaru nodded and we began walking over towards the Nara Clan house.

We walked in and Yoshino stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. "Where have you been? You are hardly home anymore!" She yelled at him. He stood there plugging one ear. She noticed me and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"This is the reason, this is my Temari." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. His mom raised an eyebrow and I blushed, he had called me 'his' he used a possessive term. It was cute. "Hi." I tried.

"It's nice to meet you, Temari, I'm Yoshino Nara…" She said extending a hand and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you…" I raised an eyebrow towards Shikamaru and he shrugged. Mothers do exaggerate. Was she?

"It's nice to meet you too, thanks." I replied looking around their house. I smiled as Shikamaru's hand met mine. I pulled him over to the shogi board and we sat down. "This time I'm going to win."

-&-

"You are joking!!" I yelled wanting to throw the board across the room. "You have won every time!" I growled and stood up, calming myself. "Dinnertime." I chimed and skipped out of the room. Shikamaru followed me and we went to the restaurant and sat down watching Kiba's third date, Hanabi come in. Something clicked between them because they hit it off fast. They were cute together.

"That isn't forced…" He said taking a sip of pop. "So, where are we going, it's getting dark out." He commented.

"Perfect."

-&-

Shikamaru and I were sitting under the stars on my roof. I looked at him and then the stars. Shikamaru came closer and I decided to finally close that gap between us. We kissed and my legs became shaky as he deepened the kiss. I moved so that it would be more comfortable, I wanted to keep going but humans need to breathe so we stopped and stared into each other's eyes and uttered a weak and explosive word, "Wow."

_**How was that?**_

_**Review please!**_


	4. Lee

**Forced or Not**

**Chapter 4**

"_I wish that I could legally castrate you."_ I growled towards my brother that sat across from me, "When Shikamaru gets here I'll be happy to leave with him." I told him. "I wish I could castrate you, so you can't reproduce and you can't-ugh-you're my brother for Pete's sake, you should know that-ugh-I don't even enjoy this conversation, because you're doing it with my best friend." I said cringing away slightly. Gaara had a taken aback look and Matsuri giggled, I swiftly got up and walked across the floor away from them.

I heard a knock and my heart fluttered as I was instantly shoving Kankuro out of the way so that I could open the door. Shikamaru stood there looking the same, although so much different in my eyes. Our eyes locked in a quick instant and I waved to my family, forgetting the problem with Gaara seducing Matsuri or visa versa. "Okay, today is Lee." He said waving to Ino. I followed suite, being polite and she beamed at me. "You look-nice." He smiled sweetly making me feel like we were the only ones in the streets. I couldn't believe his height, I never really cared for it, but he had me on height, he was a good head taller than me. I looked up and smiled back at him.

Naruto waved his hand in front of our faces and we both looked away, embarrassed. "So… You two on a date, this time?" He asked and we both nodded. "Granny Tsunade couldn't believe it… Neither could I… But seeing it, wow, congrats! You two do make a weird couple though." He rambled, I pushed passed him.

"I'll be at the restaurant, if you want to join me." I told Shikamaru and with that I left them. I sat down and ordered two coffees. I waited about five minutes before Shikamaru sat down rubbing the back of his head. Naruto sat next to him and I sighed in defeat. Naruto smiled lopsidedly at me and I scowled at the blond-haired freak of nature. "I don't approve of this." I mumbled stirring my coffee.

"I never said yes, he followed me in here." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto was too busy rambling on and on about being polite and getting drinks and food for their guests. The waitress came back and looked at Naruto, he stopped rambling and gave the woman a once-over, "I would like a bowl of ramen… And pop!" He exclaimed and she nodded writing it down and walking away. The minute she disappeared, Shikamaru and my eyes locked and emotion, love, was depicted in both. Last night, we had truly fell in love.

"Hey you guys hypnotized or something?" Naruto butted in, we sighed together and I laid my head on the table. I kept it there as Naruto got his food and I felt someone poking me repeatedly. I got up slowly glowering at Naruto, who had been the one poking me. Shikamaru laughed and I looked to discover that he was watching Lee's date. I turned around looking for Lee and then Naruto pounced on me trying to see. I threw him off and looked towards Lee. He was on one knee in front of Sakura, proclaiming his love for her. I laughed freely, it was hilarious and the look on the poor girl's face was priceless.

"Poor Sakura…" I whispered and then laughed again. Shikamaru nodded and then I saw it in his eyes, forced. "So, Naruto, don't you have someplace to go?" I asked and he shook his head slurping his ramen. I got up rolling my eyes. Shikamaru paid for his and mine and left Naruto his remaining sum, then we walked out. We were in the middle of the village when a blonde blur passed us. I groaned and Naruto jumped and stood in front of us. "Go away."

"No can do!" He said and my eyes burned with the question 'why?' He shrugged as an answer and began to walk in between Shikamaru and me. We passed several stores that I would've wanted to go in today if only Naruto didn't want to… He pulled me in to the girliest store ever. I flinched as he began to hold shirts up to me. He walked away to ask for a larger size for one shirt and Shikamaru and me left. We walked down several streets and stopped dead. Naruto stood right there with a bag and I cringed towards Shikamaru. (as if I could get any closer.)

"Quit leaving me guys!" He exclaimed tossing me the bag and I nearly missed it. Shikamaru gave me a look saying that 'he's just trying to be nice' and I returned it 'I don't like people.' "So I finally got your size, Mari!" He exclaimed and I growled. What is he so excited about??

"Don't call me that unless you wish to die." I warned and Shikamaru chuckled. I stalked ahead of them and walked into another store, this time it was a weapon store. Tenten was sitting on the counter and Naruto excused himself saying that he'd much rather sit outside and wait. Tenten was saying things to the woman running it and when I came in she jumped down and rushed up to me. "What did she do?" I asked the younger ninja.

"She was hitting on Neji last time we came here together and know she is going to feel my wrath." She smiled innocently at me as the lady came back out. "When I say a 'bow staff' I think that I might want a 'bow staff' not a 'staff.'" She commanded and the girl quickly put it up and pulled out another weapon. "Thanks. Use the extra to get a makeover so Neji will like you." Tenten said tossing her a bag of money. She wasn't being horribly mean, just throwing something in her face, I could do worse…

"Get me some weapon polish." I told her and she disappeared. "You learned not to hit on other ninja guys that walk in here with a girl don't you?" I asked her and she replied with a frank, "Yea." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me as I thanked her and gave her a little more than the bill. She accepted it happily. I put the polish in my bag and walked out with Shikamaru. Naruto got up and began walking with us this time. I scowled as the younger boys began talking about previous missions, Shikamaru only commenting.

"So, Temari, do you want to go anywhere else?" Shikamaru suddenly asked and I was surprised I looked around and then stalked towards a department store, or whatever you call them stores where you buy stuff for your house. Naruto and Shikamaru followed me in and I began rummaging through the store. Naruto and Shikamaru barely cast anything a second glance. I picked up a wall fan and causally fanned myself with it. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and I smiled at him, licking my lips-this exchange was one of the few unnoticed by Naruto.

"Let's go!" Naruto decided after fifteen minutes of me browsing. Shikamaru and I nodded to each other and I paid for my goods. We left and Shikamaru carried some of my bags. We stopped at my house and threw the bags in, Kankuro threw me a pleading glance and my eyes sent him a message: "I'm Sorry." We left my house and went back to the restaurant.

Lee was sitting at the table with Tenten, who was about to stab him. Which the look on her face was pained and she was forcing herself to smile, although seeing me she smiled a true smile, people were warming up to me. "We would like three bowls of ramen." Naruto ordered and I shot him a look full of hatred. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"I don't think that Temari likes ramen." Shikamaru told Naruto and he sat there gaping like an idiot at me. I shrugged and then replied, "I don't favor it that's all." He shook himself out of his trance and then sat there looking anywhere but at me. "You aren't human."

"Sorry! I don't like ramen because in the Sand it tastes, well, like sand!" I told him and he perked up. "You haven't tried it in the Leaf!" He exclaimed.

Once the waitress put the three bowls down Naruto downed his ordering another. Shikamaru picked and nibbled at his food occasionally looking at Lee and Tenten. This time I would be right, "It's forced, Tenten sees Lee as a brother." I said with a smirk. He only nodded and I sighed in defeat. Under the table his hand found mine and I held onto as if it was my lifeline. We would've gotten out of there faster, if only Naruto would stop eating. We finally just left, leaving Naruto to pay the whole bill.

"Finally, we have some alone time." He said and my fingertips tingled. He bent down towards me and suddenly I was knocked forward. Naruto began apologizing like crazy, but he was in danger right now. I lifted up my fan and sent in crashing into his head. He flinched and then rubbed his head, got up and followed us. "You don't know when to quit do you?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto shook his head and then grabbed his head in pain.

"I'm going home." I growled making a swift turn and leaving them there, "Pick me up for dinner." I said in a monotone voice. I walked into my house and I slammed the door and three pairs of eyes met mine. "I'm going to kill Naruto Uzumaki." I said and with that I went into my room and laid on my bed.

-&-

"Temari! Shikamaru is here!" Matsuri yelled breaking me away from my daydream about the stars. I got up and fixed my hair and clothes. I shut my door and Kankuro gave me an appraising look and Gaara gave me a warning look. Matsuri turned away from the door a frown on her face. She mouthed the words, 'and Naruto.' I sighed and jogged towards the door waving to my family.

"I'm sorry, Temari." Shikamaru said and I nodded, "It isn't your fault, hey, you can call me Mari." I yelled and moved closer to Shikamaru, so close I could smell him so heavenly.

"Okay, Mari." He said with a crooked grin. I smiled a sweet, caring smile and took his hand. I felt my legs getting shaky and my head was hazy. I had no clue what was going on. I felt as if gravity no longer held me, Shikamaru did. Naruto didn't butt in but looked pissed nonetheless.

We finally began walking hand in hand towards the restaurant, for once Naruto was quiet. Once we sat down we looked over, Lee and Hana, as Shikamaru informed me, were sitting at the table, conversation looked painful. "That's an odd couple." Shikamaru mumbled and began to play with his food. I looked at him, differently. My eyes immediately softened and my heart sped up, I had urges to be closer to him and my heart felt as if it would explode. Naruto saw this and smiled softly at me. Shikamaru excused himself and Naruto slid to his seat.

"I can't believe you fell in love with him! You know I'm here..." He said raising an eyebrow. I flinched and curled my fists up. "Jeez, all the other guys get the hot girls, Tsunade is only doing this because it is a break from paperwork. All the jounin have a break with this going on, except the poor chuunin are being sent on all the missions." He muttered and I tapped my foot nervously.

"You are such a pig." I whispered and he nodded, "I like a girl that can stand up for herself and I am totally hitting on you. You aren't so bad, Temari." He said shaking my hand and then moving back to his seat. Shikamaru joined us and we split the bill between the three of us. This was hell, welcome and enjoy your stay!

_About the last sentence, I'm talking about everything from Matsuri and Gaara to Naruto annoying the hell out of them and he was bothersome/_

**_I hoped you enjoyed this! This is the edited ending, although if you want the orginal one-nevermind. I don't think I'll point it make in._**


	5. Shikamaru

_Okay, I've been reading…And trying to think of something to do…I'm entirely bored…You probably don't want a super long A/N…_

_IMPORTANT-This MAYBE the LAST Chapter of Forced or Not-Enjoy ; )_

_**Forced or **__**Not**_

_**It **__**wasn't**__ forced…__**if**__ it had been than, would I still be here__?__**!**__ Why was life so hard? __**Love**__ was even harder. __**Love was:**_

_Tenten silently looking into Neji's eyes their hands clasped together, her smiling at him for no apparent reason. It was her brushing his hair from his face and kissing him softly but passionately. It was Neji returning the kiss._

_Sakura talking to Sasuke with no strain in the air, nothing to mess the conversation up. Sakura trying to comfort him and him giving in slowly. It was the looks they shared when nobody was looking or when everyone was looking. It was Sakura apologizing for her every wrong move and Sasuke forgiving her for everything._

_Naruto staring into Ino's eyes dreamily and her blushing bright red because it was as if he could see through her. Ino placing her hand over his in comfort. Naruto planting small kisses to her jaw line. It was Ino swinging her hips in the rhythm of his fighting._

_Kiba obediently listening to Hinata's every little quiet plea. Hinata returning her gratefulness by looks and pecks on the cheeks. It was them holding hands walking down the street showing everyone how happy they are. It was Kiba giving Hinata the 'puppy eyes' and Hinata giving in to them._

_Lee treating Hana like a princess and leading her around the village as if she __was__ a princess. Lee waiting on her hand and foot. It was Hana smiling at him and telling him how great she was. It was both of them staring at each other and randomly laughing after a while._

_It was Gaara watching Matsuri as if she was simply the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Matsuri's will to kill anything that would dare hurt Gaara. Matsuri's loyalty to the Kazekage. Them not caring if what other people thought. It was Matsuri and Gaara both looking lovingly at Matsuri's stomach, prepared for the baby. _

_-&-_

"Temari! Put the knife down!" Kankuro yelled. I looked towards him and smiled. "Temari! Don't do anything like that!" I had the knife raised and close to my chest. I finally shook my head and placed the knife on the counter. I had done this every night-I slept walk over to the kitchen and every time I had gotten closer to killing myself. I didn't want to die-but apparently I didn't want to live. "What's going on in that brain of yours?!" Kankuro asked appalled. I shook my head and pushed my way passed him.

"I'm going to go pack." I said in a monotone voice. I went over to my room and began to pack my things. My thoughts were on fast-forward-sometimes-the thoughts of _**love**_ and _Shikamaru _were immediately _slowed._ We were going back to the Sand Village, we were done here. Matsuri sat on the couch rubbing her stomach rhythmically. Gaara watched her as he stood behind the couch. I sat on my bed and looked outside at the clouds.

_Shikamaru._ My mind sung his name over and over again. I felt sick as I heaved my bags onto my bed and stuffed clothes in them. The others were already packed, this was our last day… We would leave at mid-day actually and nothing would stop that. I stopped and buried my face in my hands. "All I want is to know!" I cried out and then got up. I packed the other miscellaneous things I had and then walked out of the house. Matsuri gave me a sympathetic glance as I walked past her. I stood against my door and stared across the street. Neji and Tenten stood there, Tenten spread her arms open and I threw myself into her arms.

"I'll miss you." She whispered and I stepped back and smiled reassuringly at her. I looked at Neji and then decided 'what the heck.' I hugged him and he bent down to whisper in my ear. _"Tell him, before you leave."_ Neji's voice rang in my ears. I nodded stepping away.

"Take care of each other." I waved and walked towards the restaurant that Shikamaru and me had spent every meal in. I sat down and picked up the coffee that was there. The hot, sweet liquid burnt my throat as I swallowed. I lowered my cup and looked into Shikamaru's eyes. He smiled at me and covered my hand with his own. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his hand against mine. The smell of the forest reached my nose. My eyes opened and I stared into Shikamaru's. "I don't want to leave." I whispered and he nodded as I withdrew my hand and clasped it with my own.

"I know that you don't, I don't want you to leave." Shikamaru whispered. I nodded and then took another sip of the hot liquid. Neji's words rang in my ears and made my body tingle. _Should I really tell him? What will his reaction be? Is this the end?_

"I'm leaving after breakfast."I told him. "There's no reason to stay half the day." I said and he nodded in agreement.My voice sounded so sad, I pitied myself as I spoke. His face wore a pained expression. _I don't want every 'hello' to end as a 'goodbye.'_

"I-" He started to say something but stopped immediately. Matsuri, Gaara and Kankuro stood at the entrance of the restaurant. _They want to leave, they miss Suna._ I sat there and then got up. I sighed and walked towards my family, Shikamaru followed. "I'll walk you to the gate." He said and I nodded at him and we walked outside. We walked through the streets, feelings rushing through me. _Why should I tell him I love him? Wouldn't that make things worse? I won't see him anymore. I'll just hurt him._

We walked to the gate, Matsuri and Gaara not talking-Kankuro barely talking. I was surprised. We stood at the gate looking at Shikamaru. "This was nice, be seeing you around." I waved and smiled turning 'round so we could leave. Matsuri, Gaara and Kankuro waved as they started off for Suna. I sighed and immediately felt something wrong.

"Temari. I love you, I want you to stay with me." I heard Shikamaru's voice from the gate reaching me. I was suddenly ecstatic, my joy bubbling inside of me. I stopped walking ignoring the looks from my family. I slowly turned around…And met his gaze from across the distance.

I ran into his arms before I could even control myself. I hugged him around his waist burying my face in his chest. "I love you too." I whispered and then listened to his heartbeat inside his chest.

Gaara and Kankuro walked back up to me and placed something in my hand and began walking away. I looked up at Shikamaru before I opened my hand and looked at a piece of paper and the key to my rented house in Konoha. The note simply read:

**Temari**

_You can stay here with him._

_You know that your love with him isn't forced._

_Gaara_


End file.
